


Belfast Mills

by lasairfhiona



Series: Fiona Saga [7]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiona hears a song and it sets off memories</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belfast Mills

Seacouver March 1997

 

 _At the east another town  
at the foot of the hill  
there is a chimney so tall  
it reads Belfast Mill_

 _But there's no smoke at all  
coming out of the stack  
'cuz the mill has closed down  
and it's never coming back_

 

Fiona sat quietly in the chair as she looked out over the lawn. The grass was green. The crocus were blooming. The air was crisp and the sun was shining for once. She didn't know why this day was affecting her more than any other, or why this year more than the previous years. Maybe it was the song playing on the CD Methos had sent her.

 _Belfast Mills_

Yes, she remembered Belfast. She'd lived there for a while a not so long a time ago by Immortal standards. She remembered the smoke filled skies from the mills, she remembered a lot about that city, things she couldn't share yet because there was still so many things too close to the surface about what happened in Belfast. So wrapped up in her memories she didn't even notice when Joe came in and leaned on the arm of her chair.

"Fee, are you okay?" he asked quietly. He'd been watching her from the kitchen as he worked on the stew he was making for them. He saw her slump down in her seat when the song started.

"Yeah, I guess. This song, it just reminds me…" He voice drifted off, leaving the rest of her sentence unfinished.

Joe nudged her up so he could sit down then pulled her into his lap, "Tell me," he urged using the same tactic on her that she used on the rest of them when they had something bothering them.

"I lived in Belfast for a while, I worked the linen mills. And hearing this song… They were hard times, working the mills. But the town vibrated with life during those times," she explain the easy parts leaving the rest out for now although she knew one days she would tell him, just like she seemed to tell him everything else.

 

 _And the only tune I hear  
Is the sound of the wind   
As she moans through the town,   
Weave and spin,   
Weave and spin_

 

"When was the last time you were in Belfast?" Joe asked as he gently caressed his back.

"In the 1960's just after they pulled the last of the old factories down. It seemed so quiet then. We used to sing while we worked the wheels and when I went back I missed the sounds of the mills, the singing…"

"Fee, do you want to go home?" Joe asked, knowing the she would understand 'home' to be Ireland.

Fiona sighed, she always missed being home, in Ireland and it *had* been a long time since she'd lived there on a full time basis, but… "I am home as long as I am with you, just this bloody holiday. It makes me miss Ireland even more than I normally would." She snuggled down into Joe's arms as the last strains of the song faded away.

 _So you do your job  
as best you can  
and the world goes, on and on_

 _And the only tune I hear  
Is the sound of the wind   
As she moans through the town,   
Weave and spin,   
Weave and spin_

Joe smiled and kissed the top of her head. Despite what she said about being at home here, he knew the time would come when he'd take her back to Ireland to live. The sheer fact she was an immortal would limit their time living in any one place and he couldn't think of a better place to go next than to the place she loved and missed. Ireland.

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> "Belfast Mills" was written by Si Kahn with additional lyrics by Seamus Kennedy


End file.
